Für meinen Bruder
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Prussia goes to live with Russia after the Berlin wall is erected to protect his younger brother. Warning: Beating, Rape. This is Russia afterall, people.


**Author Commentary: **I woke up and this was scratching at my brain and what better way to scratch the itch to write than to write? ...I'm so screwed up. T_T I enjoyed writing this. What is wrong with me?

**Title: **Für meinen Bruder

**Characters:** Prussia and Russia

**Disclaimer:** Do not own. D:

**Warning:** Beating and rape

"You're such a good brother," the Russian said with a smirk, looking down at the man he'd taken prisoner. "Taking your brother's place."

"I'd never let you touch him!" the albino shouted back.

"You can't do anything now. You're mine." He then threw the Prussian forcefully into a room, stepping in after him and locking the door.

Prussia looked around the room, feeling a little apprehensive for the first time since making the deal to keep his brother safe. The walls were lined with various torture devices and there were many restraints anchored to different places around the room. If it weren't for those things, it would be a normal bedroom. There was a dresser in the corner with a mirror and a bed. This room... must be the torture room.

"Damn it, you bastard. Let me out of here," Prussia yelled at the much larger nation, trying to shoulder past him. He was rewarded with a hand placed at the center of his chest, pushing him back and causing him to lose his balance and fall over.

The large Russian laughed and put his boot on the other man's chest, holding him to the floor.

Prussia growled up at the man pinning him, struggling, only to feel the foot increase its pressure until a crack could be heard. Prussia bit his lip so that he wouldn't cry out and give Russia the sadistic satisfaction he was looking for.

Russia's foot left his chest only to kick him in the side. That was going to leave a bruise. A few more well placed kicks brought tears to his eyes, but he wasn't going to let Russia see that.

Suddenly, a hand closed around him, dragging him to the protesting of his ribs. Something was slipped around his wrist, tying him up. Prussia let his legs support him because dangling from his arm was killing his most bruised, cracked and broken ribs. Then his other hand was tied up with the first and he was standing with his back to the wall, arms awkwardly behind his head.

Once his arms were well-secured, a fist made itself familiar with Prussia's jaw. Then his already aching ribs, and a few other places. Somehow, through all the pain, Prussia was able to remain silent.

"I wanna hear you scream. Scream for me," Russia purred into Prussia's ear, his voice sickly sweet. The tone of his voice suggested that he was a child asking for candy, not a sadist wanting to hear the pained cries of his prey.

Stubbornly, Prussia remained tight-lipped, refusing to let the man have what he wanted. He looked defiantly into his torturer's face, not a hint of fear showing through his blank mask.

"Fine. Be that way. I will hear you scream by the end of the night." Out of nowhere, Russia pulled his infamous pipe, giving Prussia a few good whacks, each punctuated with a sick, childish giggle.

A shiver ran through Prussia's body, making each one of his new wounds scream at him, sending stabbing pains through his nerves. Damn the Russian and his cold house.

Something new was making him cold now. The tip of a thin knife was drawing its way through his shirt, a thin line of blood following in its wake. The shirt was soon cut from his body and it was obvious just how much the cold was affecting him by the goosebumps over his already bruising skin.

"Do you like that?" Russia asked, obviously taking the goosebumps to be there because he's feeling pleasure, not freezing his ass off.

The knife was dropped and hands were tracing his skin in its place. As they trailed over broken ribs, he had to work not to even wince.

Next, a tongue was making its way along the line of blood left by the knife and hands were working at the button and zipper of his pants. His lips were crushed by another pair and he fought against the kiss, but couldn't get out of the strong grip. His pants were around his ankles... His ankles... which weren't restrained... He brought a knee up to his assailant's groin.

Russia grunted and doubled over. A moment later, he was upright again, that creepy smile in place again. "Someone's eager, da?" He pulled Prussia's pants the rest of the way off along with his underwear, leaving the man fully exposed and shivering in the cold. Russia put his foot on Prussia's knee and popped his leg out of place. "Now you won't get any more ideas about being dominant," he said, doing the same to the other. Prussia's mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes clenched tight. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't force the scream out. His voice stopped working.

Next thing he knew, he was on the bed, tied up again and watching as the man who was to haunt his nightmares slowly stripped. The coat was gone, then the boots and scarf. Next to leave his massive frame was his shirt, revealing his scarred torso. The pants were off and then the boxers. Prussia swallowed as he saw the man's huge erection. He knew just where that was going to end up, and it's not as if he'd bottomed before... This was going to hurt. The now-nude man crawled across the bed to Prussia and laid their bodies together. A groan finally let itself out of Prussia and he felt the other man's groin twitch as the sound split the air. Why did his voice choose to come back to him? It couldn't stay gone and let him deal with the pain in silence?

"We will make love now, da. We will become one," Russia purred into Prussia's ear.

Prussia wanted to push him off. He wanted to scream, he wanted to struggle, but most of all, he wanted his brother. He was doing this for him; he had to be strong for him. It was because of Prussia that Germany wasn't the one enduring this pain and suffering. Because of Prussia that Germany wasn't about to be raped by Russia. Germany was safe on the other side of the wall. He wasn't to be touched. That was the agreement, the reason that Prussia was in this situation. He could get through this for his brother.

Lips pressed against his again. Fighting was futile. A tongue quickly invaded... he could bite it... but that would only make his situation worse... Hands roamed his beaten and broken body, enjoying the slight winces that came when the more sensitive spots were touched. Hips ground against his own and he gasped, feeling how hard the other man was and wanting to cry. No, he didn't want to cry! He was too awesome for that! The awesome older brother who was protecting his younger sibling.

There was suddenly a pressure down below and he knew what was going to come next. He squeezed his eyes shut, doing his best to keep his body relaxed, knowing it would be worse if he tensed up. In it went, stretching and tearing, bringing tears to Prussia's eyes. He knew it would be bad, but this was horrible! How could anyone stand this? Sure, most people had the decency to prep first, but did it really make it that much better?

Russia didn't wait long before pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back in. Luckily for Prussia, his prostate was hit and he was able to forget some of his pain as a wave of pleasure rolled over him. With that pleasure came guilt. How the hell could he be enjoying this? He moaned and wanted to slap himself as the man above him smiled and slammed himself in harder and faster until finally he reached his climax, spilling his seed inside Prussia.

"We are one now," he said as he pulled out, the sticky seed and blood leaking from the stretched, abused entrance. "You are mine." With that, Prussia was untied and Russia left the room.

Ignoring the pain, Prussia curled in on himself and cried. It was the only time he would do so during his stay, but that was what he really needed. Whispering, "Bruder, ich liebe dich," with tears running down his face, Prussia finally let the blackness take him.


End file.
